


Коротко о международном сотрудничестве

by Big_Fish



Series: Col. Dospehov [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Fish/pseuds/Big_Fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Грег в который раз посмотрел на часы и, вздохнув, переложил табличку в другую руку. Самолет задерживался. В этом самом самолете летел в Лондон, по словам Майкрофта, «очень важный гость из Сибири», которого инспектору Лестрейду поручено было встретить и развлечь, потому что, видите ли, полковник в отставке Доспехов всю жизнь мечтал посмотреть, как работает легендарный Скотланд-Ярд. Вот так Лестрейда назначили персональной сиделкой для 90-летнего дедульки, из которого, наверняка уже песок сыплется. </p><p>- Из России с маразмом, - мрачно перефразировал Грег и тоскливо посмотрел в сторону взлетно-посадочной полосы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Коротко о международном сотрудничестве

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2011 году, как шутка для моих друзей и коллег в сообществе Mystrade Community.  
> ________  
> В тексте использованы оригинальные персонажи.

Грег в который раз посмотрел на часы и, вздохнув, переложил табличку в другую руку. Самолет задерживался. В этом самом самолете летел в Лондон, по словам Майкрофта, «очень важный гость из Сибири», которого инспектору Лестрейду поручено было встретить и развлечь, потому что, видите ли, полковник в отставке Доспехов всю жизнь мечтал посмотреть, как работает легендарный Скотланд-Ярд. Вот так Лестрейда назначили персональной сиделкой для 90-летнего дедульки, из которого, наверняка уже песок сыплется. 

\- Из России с маразмом, - мрачно перефразировал Грег и тоскливо посмотрел в сторону взлетно-посадочной полосы. 

\- Молодой человек, не меня встречаете? - Спросили над ухом у Лестрейда на хорошем английском. Инспектор резко повернулся в сторону говорящего и увидел… абсолютно точно не 90-летнего беспомощного старичка. Перед Лестрейдом стоял мужчина с заметной военной выправкой, на полфута выше самого инспектора, с пышными усами и молодыми яркими глазами. Возраст выдавали лишь совершенно седые волосы и морщинки, возникающие в уголках глаз, когда он улыбался. 

\- Ээээ… Я? Я… Я – вот. – Растерянно сглотнув, признался Грег и, чувствуя себя последним идиотом, смущенно тыкнул табличкой с надписью в сторону мужчины.

\- «Старый пердун из России», - прочел полковник и хлопнув Грега по спине, так что у того позвоночник чуть не рассыпался на запчасти, искренне рассмеялся:

\- Люблю, когда у людей есть чувство юмора, - доверительно сообщил он Лестрейду. 

\- И я люблю, - напряженно улыбаясь, пробормотал инспектор, в красках представляя, что он сделает с этим юмористом Бруксом, которому из-за его русских корней доверили надпись на табличке. Дайте только добраться до Скотланд-Ярда, вырвет он ему все его корни. Он у него полгода за весь отдел отчеты писать будет!

\- Детектив-инспектор Скотланд-Ярда Грегори Лестрейд, - опомнившись, наконец, официально представился Грег и протянул руку для рукопожатия.

\- Полковник в отставке Леонид Доспехов, - отработанно по-военному гаркнул его оппонент и, схватив ладонь инспектора так, что у Грега чуть искры из глаз не посыпались, радостно заключил:

\- Рад знакомству, Гриша!

***

До Скотланд-Ярда они добрались без особых приключений, если не считать того, что полковник всю дорогу с удовольствием рассматривал городские пейзажи за окном и, громко пел: «Чуть помедленнее кони, чуть помедленнее…»  
В самом Ярде явно вовсю шла подготовка к встрече «дорогого гостя». Со столов внезапно пропали кипы папок с делами и многочисленный мусор, в воздухе отчетливо пахло лаком для ногтей и пончиками. Инспектор хмыкнул и скептически закатил глаза. 

\- Баба-негр. Я негров только в кино видел, ну, и еще Пушкина на картинках! - С восторгом сказал Доспехов за его спиной, Грег вздрогнул и перевел взгляд на спешащую к ним Салли Донован. 

Салли улыбалась и дружелюбно махала им рукой со свежим маникюром. 

\- А сфотографироваться с ней можно будет? - Деловито уточнил полковник: 

\- А то у меня дома никто не поверит.

«Это будет длинный день. Это будет очень, очень длинный день, - подумал Грег.  
И понял, что не ошибся, когда Салли вместо приветственной речи, заготовленной и отрепетированной со вчерашнего дня, все так же дружелюбно улыбаясь, сообщила: 

\- Сэр, пять минут назад какой-то муда… эээ… кхм… преступник, захватил в заложники некую Мэлоди, широко известную в узких кругах танцовщицу кабаре «Веселый Альтаир», и требует от нее выйти за него замуж, угрожая при отказе убить себя.

\- Я уже люблю тебя, Англия, - воскликнул полковник и, видимо, в подтверждение своих слов, эмоционально стукнул себя три раза кулаком в грудь. 

\- Выезжаем, - пробормотал Лестрейд, на секунду прикрыв глаза рукой.

***

У кабаре ожидаемо толпилось много зевак. Лестрейд приподнял желтую ленту ограждения и пропустил вперед себя сияющего, как начищенные пять центов, Доспехова. Видимо, у удачи инспектора Лестрейда был сегодня крупномасштабный запой (и не то чтобы Грег ее не понимал), потому что первое, что он увидел на месте преступления - была кудрявая макушка единственного в мире консультирующего детектива, мелькнувшая в дверном проеме. 

\- Шерлок, ты что здесь делаешь? Это даже не убийство, - раздраженно спросил Грег, догнав детектива.

\- Это пока не убийство, - оптимистично заявил Шерлок, не останавливаясь, - к тому же мне скучно, Джон на работе, у нас закончилось молоко, а ты – идиот. Вобщем, сам видишь - причин достаточно, - ухмыльнулся он.

\- Гриша, мне кажется, он тебя обозвал, - нахмурился Доспехов, шедший за Лестрейдом по пятам.

\- Я заметил, полковник, - мрачно согласился Грег, думая одновременно о том, как спасти заложницу, вытурить с места преступления Шерлока и объяснить Майкрофту, что он не нянька и чтоб тот никогда больше…

\- Сынок, ты отчего такой дерзкий? – сурово спросил полковник остановившегося и с любопытством поглядевшего на него Шерлока.

\- Приблизительно 90 лет, бывший военный, место жительства – северная страна: Финляндия, Норвегия, Россия, прошел вторую мировую, был контужен… - начал Холмс. 

\- Ага, молодец, возьми с полки пирожок, - невозмутимо перебил его Доспехов, а потом протянул руку и, ловко схватив за ухо, потянул в сторону опешившего инспектора. Глаза Шерлока сделались огромными и потрясенными, машинально он шагнул навстречу Лестрейду.

\- Ну-ка, извинись перед старшим, - потребовал полковник у гения частного сыска и сокрушенно добавил, - сразу видно, пороли тебя в детстве мало. 

\- Вот и я говорю, с поркой надо наверстывать, - раздался рядом веселый голос:

\- Капрал в отставке Джон Уотсон, приятно познакомиться полковник, - улыбнулся доктор, посматривая на застывшего Шерлока, - разрешите забрать у вас военнопленного для проведения воспитательных работ? 

\- Ну что ж, если для воспитательных работ, то тогда не возражаю, капрал, - хмыкнул Доспехов и, наконец, отпустил Холмса. Детектив неуверенно пошел в сторону Джона, на его лице так и застыло выражение глубокого потрясения. Похоже, впервые в жизни ему срочно было нужно оранжевое антишоковое одеяло.

***

\- Не подходите, я убью сначала себя, а потом её! – Истерично орал мужчина в сиреневом костюме, прижимая пистолет к голове заложницы.

\- Придурок, испортишь мне прическу, за которую я отдала 200 фунтов, я тебя сама убью, - орала в ответ жертва. 

\- Ты меня называла «пуськой», теперь обязана выйти замуж! Обязана! – Орал мужчина еще громче.

\- Да я сейчас оторву тебе твою «пуську» к чертовой матери, урод, - перекрикивала его Мэлоди.

\- Отпустите заложницу и выходите с поднятыми руками, - громко вещал в «матюгальник» инспектор.

\- Фанечка, внученька, я плохо тебя слышу, - кричал в телефонную трубку полковник, - что говоришь? Долетел нормально, в иллюминаторы не дуло. Деньги? Деньги как ты в трусы зашила, я с тех пор и не вытаскивал. Подожди секунду, родная…

Громыхнул выстрел, побледневшее лицо преступника последний раз мелькнуло в окне, и Лестрейд отчетливо услышал звук падающего тела. Во внезапно наступившей тишине раздавался только голос полковника Доспехова:

\- Вот теперь потише. Что ты говорила? Нет, еще не кушали. Да помню я, помню про режим, не волнуйся, сейчас Гриша со своими орлами преступника арестует, и мы пойдем обедать. Все, все, мне пора, не волнуйся там за меня, целую.

\- Полковник, - медленно повернулся к нему Грег, в отчаянье хватаясь за голову, - это вы выстрелили? Почему без предупреждения?! А если бы заложница пострадала? Откуда у вас вообще оружие?!

\- Да у нас в России о таких вещах предупреждать как-то не принято, а оружие я провез с собой, у меня на таможне внук боевого товарища работает - отличный парень, – несколько смущенно, но с гордостью за свою страну ответил Доспехов. 

***

Видимо смс Лестрейда «Или ты его заберешь немедленно, или никаких больше "Грег, испеки блинчики" по воскресеньям» возымело действие, потому что когда он открыл дверь знакомого паба, Майкрофт уже сидел за столиком рядом с привычно уткнувшейся в телефон помощницей. При виде заходящего в паб вслед за инспектором полковника, Майкрофт поднялся и направился ему навстречу:

\- Полковник Доспехов? Рад приветствовать вас в нашей стране. Меня зовут Майкрофт Холмс, а это моя помощница…

\- Красавица, - восторженно спросил с порога полковник, - а твоей бабушке гламурный дедушка не нужен? 

\- Что, простите? – оторвала взгляд от загадочно-мерцавшего экрана телефона Антея и растерянно уставилась на Доспехова.

\- Ну, все. Зависла, - под нос себе с досадой пробормотал Холмс-старший,- опять придется ей часа два вслух учебник по анализу политических процессов в странах Южной Америки читать, чтоб успокоилась. 

А полковник тем временем хлопнул рукой по стойке, привлекая внимания бармена, меланхолично протирающего стакан.

\- Кэп, налей борща голодному солдату, - потребовал он.

\- Сегодня среда, а по средам у нас в пабе рыбный день, - сообщил бармен, неохотно переключая внимание со стакана на посетителя.

\- Ладно, пусть будет рыбный борщ, - милостиво разрешил полковник и тыкнул пальцем куда-то за стойку:

\- Симпатичная мадама нарисована. Твоя жена что ли? 

Бармен удивленно проследил взглядом направление.

\- Да что вы, сэр? Это же святая Мег, покровительница настоящего английского эля, - гордо сказал он.

\- А я и смотрю нимб у нее какой-то кривоватый,– согласился полковник, - ну, раз святая, грех не помолиться, принеси-ка нам с ребятами для начала по кружечке этого эля.

Майкрофт конечно заявил, что Грегори позорно сбежал, но сам Грег придерживался версии, что он капитулировал, уступив превосходящим силам противника. Да если все русские хоть наполовину похожи на полковника Доспехова… Лестрейд внезапно проникся глубоким пониманием к удравшему Наполеону и застрелившемуся Гитлеру. 

Вобщем, совесть инспектора не мучила. К тому же, в Скотланд-Ярде его ждал труп недавнего террориста и бывшая заложница, арестованная за надругание над этим самым трупом. При аресте в свое оправдание она сказала только: «Ну и что, что он умер? Это его не оправдывает!»

Через несколько часов, написав отчет, полный художественных вставок от Молли с описанием, в каком конкретно месте и насколько глубоко у трупа застряла шпилька туфли бывшей заложницы, Лестрейд устало вздохнул и поехал в паб спасать британское Правительство от русской экспансии. 

Подходя к пабу, Грег услышал громкое слаженное пение. Но самое удивительное, что пело явно несколько человек, и одним из разносящихся на полквартала голосов – Грег мог поклясться - был голос Майкрофта Холмса, выводящий: «Очи чёёёёрные, очи страаастные, очи жгучие и прекрасные… Как люблю я ваааас, как боююююсь я вас, знать увидел вас, я в недооообрый час…»

Тихонько приоткрыв дверь паба, инспектор оглядел диспозицию. В центре зала за столом сидел полковник Доспехов с гитарой, рядом поющий, явно не трезвый Майкрофт лихо размахивал галстуком. Антея беззаботно смеялась, отхлебывая из кружки эль, и ладошкой выбивала по столу ритм как заправский барабанщик. Помощница бармена – Алекс азартно стучала вилкой по пустым бутылкам, а сам бармен лихо отплясывал цыганочку прямо на стойке.   
Грег ущипнул себя за руку, картинка перед глазами не поменялась. Тогда он глубоко вздохнул, и смело перешагнул порог паба.

***

Лестрейд проснулся с чудовищной головной болью. Казалось тысячи крошечных Шерлоков Холмсов бегали внутри его черепной коробки и вопили «идиот»! Открыв глаза, он наткнулся взглядом на незнакомый потолок, рядом кто-то слабо застонал. Скосив глаза в сторону источника звука, инспектор увидел Майкрофта. Майкрофт, в свою очередь, инспектора не увидел, главным образом из-за огромного фингала на пол лица, превратившего глаз, которым он должен был узреть Грега, в маленькую щелочку. С другой стороны камеры (а то, что это была камера в полицейском участке, Грег не сомневался) раздался оптимистичный голос полковника Доспехова:

\- Эх, ребята, рассольчику бы сейчас дерябнуть, огуречного.   
И именно в этот момент инспектора накрыло волной воспоминаний о вчерашнем вечере. Он вспомнил, как поддавшись уговорам Доспехова и Холмса выпил с ними виски, потом рома, потом водки, потом, кажется, абсента и тут полковник заявил, что всю жизнь мечтал покататься на знаменитом лондонском автобусе.… И они втроем вышли из бара искать автобус. В три часа ночи. В центре Лондона. Майкрофт уверял, что знает, куда надо идти, и они пошли. Через час блужданий Доспехов заявил, что у него есть компас и, порывшись в карманах куртки, вытащил на свет фляжку с коньяком, уверяя, что это точно подарит им надежду найти дорогу, а надежда, как известно «Наш компас земнооой…». Да, да, они пели. Громко. От резонанса у некоторых припаркованных неподалеку машин даже срабатывала сигнализация. Но арестовали их не за это. И даже не за то, что они купались в городском фонтане, где Майкрофт и поскользнулся, в попытке забраться поближе к алюминиевому Эросу и отобрать стрелы, приложившись о бортик правой стороной лица. Арестовал их проезжающий полицейский патруль, за то, что встречая рассвет, они в порыве братания и патриотизма, приспустив штаны… эээ...… «выписали» на главной площади города монограмму королевы Елизаветы. 

***

Вечером этого же дня (спасибо Антее, что быстро вытащила их, да хранит ее Святая Мег), Грегори с Майкрофтом, взирая на мир одинаково остекленевшими взглядами, провожали полковника Доспехова, продолжавшего свой туристический вояж по Лондону. 

\- Куда вы теперь? – С каким-то болезненным интересом спросил Лестрейд.

\- Заеду на пару деньков к своей давней подруге, она давно меня звала в гости. Такааая женшина, - мечтательно протянул полковник и причмокнул губами, - может, вы ее знаете? Марта. Марта Хадсон! 

Получив от полковника каждый по троекратному русскому поцелую «Отличные вы мужики! И между собой так дружите. Молодцы!», они помахали Доспехову, решившему ехать дальше непременно на автобусе, руками и одновременно выдохнули.

\- Предупредим Шерлока? – Задумчиво спросил Грег.

\- Ни за что! – Криво улыбнулся непострадавшей стороной лица Майкрофт. В глазах его сияло неподдельное счастье.


End file.
